Pebble House
by PhantasyPhan13
Summary: As Loki waits alone, cowering in a house made of stone, he reflects on the inevitability of fate and his own misdeeds. The God of Mischief cannot outwit fate, but he can wait for his shining moment of glory. And so he shall wait for Ragnarok to take his vengeance while he hides away in a home of pebbles in Midgard.


Pebble House

A thousand lies rest on my silver tongue

A million tricks I have played upon the gods

A hundred deaths have I yet caused

And many more misdeeds have I yet wrought

A coward I lie here in these desolate lands

Awaiting the fate that I know the gods will force upon me

Only a matter of time separates me from their wrath

But, fool as I am, I believe that I can outwit them

Of course I feel no guilt for the black deeds I have done

Never caring for the contemptuous lad they call Baldur

And never caring if the gods' secrets are revealed or not

I have gotten them into trouble more times than I could count

And yet, each time, I've managed to find a way out of their woes

Threats of broken bones and death they've presented to me

And each time have I managed to find a way to escape them

Scars on my lips, eagerly plotting the time when they shall all fall

But yet here I hide, like a frightened child, in this house of stone

Nothing that lies in my power will be able to free me

Nothing I can say that will make them leave me in peace

Nothing that I could use to kill them before they take my life and freedom

Nowhere I could run where they could not find me

And yet I have the audacity to even attempt to run from my fate

Doom lies upon all the gods, and I await Ragnarok with gleaming eyes

Knowing that then I shall have my revenge

But until that day comes, I will be forever bound to the gods

Odin with his all-seeing eye will always know where I am and what I've done

I would not care that he does know, except for that I cannot blind his eye

The world has already woven our fates, no matter how we do try to tear them apart

Nothing that we do can change it, yet every choice we make draws us closer

I know full well that there is no changing what the Norns have foretold

I know full well that destiny's thread cannot be unraveled by my hand

I lie in wait like a fish in a net for the future to catch up with me

Yet I secretly believe that I can avoid it for as long as I can

What kind of a man am I to believe that I could really find a way out?

What kind of a man am I to believe that my trickery can stay their hands?

Seething in rage, I wait here, helpless, alone, forsaken

Looking in every direction, anticipating their attack

Even in another form I do not feel safe

And I dread the day when they shall come and drag me to my eternal punishment

For here in this pebble house, I am just prey waiting in a cage of glass

Trickery or not, even my best deceptions will not save me now

I will wait here as long as I can, doing my best to stall the inevitable

But until then, as foolish as my hopes are, I will do my best to hide

In the end, though nothing changes, there is only so much I can do

But I will do what I can until I cannot escape the anger of the heavens

And I will stand, defiant, until the end comes and the sun sinks into the sea

My children one day will break free and I will lead the dead to victory

That day, long off, will be my only hope against my despair

But until that day, my bravery faints and I am hiding away in agony

Coward, never holding onto the sword of courage like heroes do

But I am not one of them, and full well the gods know that

So until then, I shall wait here in this house of stone

Until the day when they take me away

And destiny will serve me well to dispatch my unearthly vengeance upon them

When I finally break free, the gods will shiver

And the world will shiver and break apart

All this I dream and hope for while I waste away

For it is all I have until they eventually find me

And drag my cowering form away to its ultimate doom

Such is the way of me, the father of lies

And until time ends, this is how it will always be


End file.
